


Godzilla

by frankinggerard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: "Nah, I'm not fooling around. So that's why I decided," Oikawa sat upright, staring at the birthday boy. "I'll be your present today. Also because I'm running out of gift ideas. So I'll be yours today, I'll grant you a wish, anything you want."Nothing could have prepared him for this.





	Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Iwa-chan's birthday, but only decided to post it today for some reason. Enjoy!

_Beautiful._

Iwaizumi curled his fingers on the porcelain, the heat dancing on his skin. He brought the mug to his lips, tipping it at just the right angle.

He sipped, the earl grey left a warm trail on his throat. A hint of bergamot wafted near his nose. The mug was set down on the nightstand with a small thud. Iwaizumi placed the novel on his lap, flipping to where he left off.

It was like those dreams that Oikawa always had, he called them "episodes of the epic saga". His dreams tend to continue where they had stopped previously, for some peculiar reason.

"Iwa-chan, you appeared in my dreams again last night! Oh man, we were playing this volleyball video game, and you sucked so bad at using that console. I couldn't stop laughing. How I wish a pretty girl would appear in my dreams though," Oikawa would muse, "you already haunt me in real life and now you're in my dreams? Iwa-chan, I don't think I can ever escape you."

Iwaizumi had no idea whether he was kidding, but he was happy regardless. 

He always wanted to have dreams like that, they were cool, and the next best thing he decided, would be books. Iwaizumi always liked Godzilla as a kid, and Oikawa gave him a novel for Christmas last year.

He glanced at the bookmark he clutched between his pinkie and ring finger, a hook-shaped metal piece with a volleyball charm dangling from the edge.

_Oh man, Shittykawa gave me almost everything I own._

It was true. The Godzilla pillow he was leaning against. The mug his tea was in. His tea. The shirt he was wearing.

_So much for 18 years of friendship._

A small smile wandered its way on his face, tugging at the sides of his lips.

It was a bad habit he needed to get rid of. Letting his childhood friend know the truth was, the very last thing he needed. Looking at him was enough, he decided. It was a secret Iwaizumi planned to bring to the grave.

The door was forcefully wrenched open. There could be only one person.

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa propelled himself on his bed. Iwaizumi flinched slightly, backing away at the gesture.

_Well, that certainly is new._

"Happy birthday, Iwa-chan! You're finally 19!" Oikawa made himself at home in an instant, flinging off his shoes and laying flat on the sheets. Iwaizumi insisted on a larger bed for this exact reason. He valued his personal space (not when it came to Oikawa), but still, he was a bed hog and he would fall asleep sometimes.

"Thanks, Shittykawa, you've already reminded me thirty times today, and it's only eleven in the morning." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Oikawa pouted. "Iwa-chan, don't be like this! You always forget your birthdays."

"When are you ever going to grow up?"

"Never, so I don't have to leave you." Oikawa beamed.

Iwaizumi almost spat out his tea.

"I'm kidding. You make yourself so fun to tease." Oikawa's lanky legs dangled off the bed.

"You're already 19, why don't you get a girlfriend?"

Why would I want one when I have you?

"Relationships are such a pain in the ass, looking at you already agonizes me, Shittykawa. I don't need anyone else other than you."

_What the fuck did I just say?_

"T-to annoy me, I mean. I already have you." A great save as usual. 

"Oh." Oikawa tucked his hands behind his head, continuing to dangle his legs as he stared at the ceiling.

A peaceful silence ensued. 

"I don't need anyone else other than you too, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi choked again. "Don't say bullshit like that, Shittykawa." 

"Nah, I'm not fooling around. So that's why I decided," Oikawa sat upright, staring at the birthday boy. "I'll be your present today. Also because I'm running out of gift ideas. So I'll be yours today, I'll grant you a wish, anything you want."

Nothing could have prepared him for this. "Wow. You make me feel like a king now." Oikawa nodded.

_Hold up. I can literally ask him anything._

_What he thinks about me, or be my boyfriend, or make a marriage pact or something._

_This is your chance, Hajime Iwaizumi, don't let it_ sl _-_

"Could you kiss me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
